


Abuse In The Commons

by Little_Lithium_Flower



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Columbine High School
Genre: Columbine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lithium_Flower/pseuds/Little_Lithium_Flower
Summary: A short story on the abuse that Eric and Dylan suffered in the commons the day they were doused with ketchup and ketchup covered tampons. This story sets out to examine the feelings and emotions both Eric and Dylan went through on that day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Theme Song: "Sonne" ~ Rammstein**

 

Eric and Dylan were sitting at a table in the commons at Columbine High, talking, eating, well to be fair, only Dylan was eating a bag of cheetos and a Dr. Pepper soda, while Eric was drinking a bottled water. 

"Man can you fucking believe that bitch?" Eric said with a smirk and a shake of his head. "I can't believe she gave me a Goddamn F." 

"Yeah," Dylan said with a sigh as he sat back in his seat. "she's always been a bitch though, ever since the year started." 

"Yeah," Eric replied, "Maybe if she got laid, she wouldn't be such a bitch." 

As Eric and Dylan laughed at Eric's statement, Evan Todd, Isaiah Shoels and five other jocks strolled into the commons, and it was Eric who caught sight of them. 

 

**Theme Song: "Youth Of A Nation" ~ POD**

 

"Shit," Eric said with a sigh and a brief frown. 

"What?" Dylan asked. 

"Look to the left." Eric replied as he sat back in his seat and swallowed hard. 

As Dylan saw the group of tall, big and built jocks strolling through the commons, talking to different ones that they passed, Dylan swallowed hard. The mere presence of the jocks within feet of he and Eric made Dylan beyond queasy. The jocks of Columbine lived to make Eric and Dylan's life a living hell - daily. 

"Come on Dylan," Eric said as he sat forward with nervousness. "Let's just get the hell out of here." 

As Dylan nodded, Eric and Dylan stood up to walk away, but just as they were about to, the jocks strolled over to the table Eric and Dylan were at. One of the jocks was holding a medium sized basket in his hand but trying his best to hide it from the view of Eric and Dylan.

"Hey faggots, how's it going?" Evan said with a laugh from the other jocks. 

Eric took a glance over at Dylan and Dylan took a glance over at Eric and both knew better than to say anything. They just simply turned to walk around the group of jocks who had encircled around Eric and Dylan and their table. 

As Eric tried to walk past Evan, Evan pushed Eric hard, almost knocking Eric onto the table behind him. This caused all the students in the Commons to end their talkings and to become really quiet, focusing on the increasing tension that was taking place between Eric, Dylan and the jocks. 

"Hey, hold on there fuckface, where ya going?" Evan asked with laughter from the other jocks. 

"Look leave him alone alright?" Dylan said. "Just let us leave." 

"I'm sorry was I talking to you bitch?" Evan said as he turned and stepped up as close as possible in Dylan's face. 

As Dylan looked down and away from Evan before taking a step back from him, Evan looked back at the other jocks with a smirk. 

"You know what?" Evan said, "it's the first of the month right? Isn't that period time for you two pussies?" 

As Evan and the other jocks laughed, Dylan looked down with his fists clenched in anger, while Eric sat in the chair at the table, staring with rage and wishing to fuck he had one of his guns with him at the moment so he could shoot Evan and the fucking jocks with him in their faces. 

As Evan and three or four of the other jocks with him pulled bottles of ketchup out of the basket that one of the jocks was holding, Evan smirked at Dylan and Eric. 

"Here's something to remind you two faggots that you're pussies." Evan said with a laugh from the other jocks. 

In an instant, Evan and the three or four other jocks immediately begin squirting large amounts of ketchup all over Eric and Dylan, causing them to be doused in ketchup. As every student in the commons laughed loudly - including the jocks, Eric and Dylan tried to get away from out of the circle of jocks, but each time they attempted to the circle, Isaiah and Evan pushed Eric and Dylan back towards the table behind them as Eric and Dylan continued to be doused in ketchup. 

As Evan and three or four of the jocks were dousing Eric and Dylan in ketchup, the rest of the jocks were throwing ketchup covered tampons (that were also in the basket that one of the jocks was holding) at Eric and Dylan at the same. All of this occurred while the chants of "pussies! pussies! pussies! pussies!" filled the commons from the jocks encircled around Eric and Dylan. After several minutes, one of the lunch monitors, a tall, thin, blond haired female walked over to the jocks and Eric and Dylan and broke into the middle of the circle, resulting in the jocks stopping their dousing of Eric and Dylan with ketchup. 

**Theme Song: "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails**

"What is going on here?!" The lunch monitor shouted. 

"Nothing Mrs. Thornton," Evan said with a shrug and a mischievous smirk. "We were just joking around with them." 

As Mrs. Thornton - the lunch monitor stared at Eric and Dylan, who were covered from head to toe in ketchup, looking like the male versions of Carrie White, Mrs. Thornton shook her head. 

"Well," Mrs. Thornton said, "it surely doesn't look like -" 

Before Mrs. Thornton could finish her sentence, both Eric and Dylan stormed past the half open circle of jocks and raced out of the commons. 

* * *

 

As Eric and Dylan rushed into the boys bathroom, they said nothing to each other as they grabbed several globs of paper towels and attempted to wipe the large amounts of ketchup off their faces and clothes, but it was no use. Their faces were cleared of the ketchup but their clothes were ruined and stained by the ketchup. Eric's white Rammstein shirt and black jeans were stained with sticky ketchup. Dylan's green shirt and black jeans were stained with sticky ketchup as well, and no matter how much they tried to wipe the ketchup off, it was more than evident that they had been doused with it. It could still be seen all over their clothes in large amounts. It even stayed stuck quite a bit in the red locks of Dylan's hair. As Eric angrily threw his paper towels in the trash nearby, Dylan slammed his hands onto the sink in front of him, leaned over the sink, closed his eyes and sighed with a frown; And as Eric rinsed his hands off in another sink nearby, Eric could've sworn he heard a sob or two escaping from Dylan. 

As Eric glanced over at Dylan, he saw Dylan shaking, from head to toe, shaking. 

"Dylan," Eric began, "I -" 

"I don't want to talk about it." Dylan snapped in a low, slightly tearful, rough voice before turning and storming out of the bathroom. 

Eric stared at the door Dylan left out of and frowned with his own rising up emotions. As Eric stared in the mirror on the wall in front of him, at his own reflection, he couldn't sum up what he was feeling at that moment. All he could feel was the tears stinging his eyes and as he felt them about to stream from his eyes, he shook his head wildly and clenched his fists. NO, he couldn't break down at that moment, not then, not there. He had to fight it, but Goddamn it was it so hard, it was so hard because at that moment, he felt like bawling, he felt like bawling for hours, as if he were a ten year old again, but he couldn't do so, not then, because Eric knew if he broke down then, he might not be able to control his emotions or stop them in the event that someone walked in and saw him unleashing his emotions. 

So with all the strength he had inside him, he bit down hard on his lower lip and fought as hard as he could to keep from breaking down, to keep from crying, to keep from showing the hurt that was running around so strongly within him. He would keep them at bay....for the time being, he would keep them at bay.....

 

 

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

 

 

A/N: Ok, there's more to this, and I'll try to finish part 2 tomorrow.


	2. Chapter Two

  
**Theme Song: "Wrath" ~ KMFDM**  
  
  
Eric sat next to Dylan during creative writing class, the last class of the day, thank fucking god, they both thought. They both sat at desks with their clothes almost completely stained with ketchup, and despite Dylan's constant tries to get the ketchup out of his hair, it still managed to remain stuck to several strands of his hair. As they sat there next to other, pretending to listen to their male, four-eyed teacher speak about utter bullshit while pacing back and forth with a book in his head, both Eric and Dylan could even smell the light scent of ketchup on their clothes. They could both hear several Columbine students snickering and laughing from several seats behind them. Goddamn it were they embarrassed, embarrassed, hurt and angry. 

"So," the male teacher said as he stepped in front of the middle of the class and closed shut the book in his hand. "What can we learn from today's lesson when it comes to writing?" 

At that moment, Isaiah Shoels raised his hand, and the teacher nodded and pointed towards him. 

"Isaiah," the teacher responded. 

"Um, we can learn that in writing it's best to be as descriptive as possible," Isaiah said, "because that's what brings your writing alive." 

The teacher nodded. 

"Good!" The teacher replied. "Yes - "

"Oh and also," Isaiah interrupted, "we learned that if we ever need ketchup for the food that's served in the commons, we can just get the big clump of it that's stuck in Klebold's hair." 

As all of the students in the class laughed, with the exception of Eric of course, Dylan stared with rage.

"Fucking red-headed pussy." Evan Todd said with brought on more laughter from the students in the class.  

"Alright, alright enough." The teach said with an amused smirk of his own.  

As the students continued to laugh, Dylan's eyes filled with tears, he bawled up his fist in anger, jumped up and spun around to look at the students behind him. 

"You know what? I bet you wouldn't say that if you had a fucking shotgun aimed in your goddamn face you fucking nigger." Dylan snapped at Isaiah. 

At that moment, Isiah jumped up with attitude. 

"Yo, what you call me?" Isaiah snapped. 

"You heard me you fucking asshole." Dylan snapped in full VoDKa mode. 

"Hey I got your back Isaiah," Evan snapped as he stood up and walked over into Dylan's face. "Klebold why don't you sit your red-headed, faggoty ass down alright?" 

Eric sat there, staring at everything playing out in front of him. Despite Eric wanting to stand up and jump to Dylan's defense, he knew he wouldn't dare stand up and take on Isaiah and Evan, because unlike Dylan, Eric was short, short and for a lack of better words - puny. Isaiah and Evan would've both beaten the shit out of him within minutes. 

Before Dylan could respond, the teacher rushed over and stepped in front of them. 

"Ok ENOUGH you three." The teacher snapped. "Klebold, take your stuff and get out. I don't allow insults or racist slurs in my class, you know that." 

"What?!" Dylan snapped, "but you do allow them both to say what the hell they did to me?!" 

"I was handling it Dylan." The teacher snapped. 

"Oh yeah how?" Eric finally spoke up and stated. "Evan called him a pussy and Isaiah just ridiculed Dylan and all you said was alright, enough. If that had been us, we'd be kicked out of your class, like you're doing to Dylan now." 

"Oh?" The teacher snapped while staring at Eric with an eyebrow raised. "And who asked you?"

"NO ONE DID." Eric snapped, finally feeling himself get angry. 

"Oh there he goes, sticking up for his dick loving partner." Evan said, which made Isaiah and other students in the class laugh.

At that moment, Eric shot a look over at Evan, it was Eric's signature, "I'm going to fucking rip your head off and eat it raw" looks; And God at that moment did Eric want to just go over to Evan and rip his head off and then pull the skin off his body, sending blood splashing everywhere. 

"Ok you know what?" The teacher said with a shake of his head, "both of you out. Dylan, Eric, get out, let's go. You two are causing a disruption that - I don't want to see in here tomorrow when you come. You both got that?" 

"What?!" Eric snapped as he jumped up from his seat. "We didn't even do anything -" 

"You know what?" Dylan interrupted as he snatched his backpack up off the floor by his desk. "Fine, I'll gladly leave." 

After Dylan swung his backpack on his back and closed and picked up his notebook and textbook off the table, he pushed past the teacher and walked towards the exit. 

"Fucking asshole." Dylan said under his breath before walking out. 

It wasn't two seconds later that Eric grabbed his textbook off the desk and grabbed his backpack off the floor beside him and stormed out as well. 

 

**Theme Song: "Stole" ~ Kelly Rowland**

 

As Dylan stormed off down the hallway, Eric ran up to him and grabbed his arm, causing Dylan to spin around in attack mode. 

"Whoa relax, it's me." Eric said. 

Dylan rolled his tearful eyes at Eric and sighed. 

"I'm going home Eric." Dylan said in a low, almost tearful voice. "I'll call you later tonight or something ok?" 

Before Eric could say anything else, Dylan turned and continued walking away. Eric knew exactly how Dylan felt, because he felt that way as well. 

* * *

 

**  
** **Theme Song: "Wilder Wein" ~ Rammstein**

 

Sue was in the kitchen cooking dinner, when she heard the door to the house slam shut, it slammed so loud that it made Sue jump a bit. As Sue walked to the kitchen entrance and into the hallway, she was greeted by Dylan, who stormed right past her, without even looking in her direction, almost as if she weren't even there. He didn't even bother to say hello. 

"Dylan?" Sue said as she followed him up the stairs to the second floor. 

As Dylan continued to walk onward, ignoring her, Sue stepped in front of him and looked at his ketchup clothes in shock. He was so emotionally hurt at that moment, that he looked down and away from her. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. 

"Dylan, what happened to you? What happened to your clothes?" Sue asked. 

Dylan shrugged with a slight shake of his head. 

"Nothing, I just had the worst day of my life, that's all." Dylan replied in a rough, almost tearful voice, before pushing past her, storming into his room and slamming the door shut behind him. 

As Sue stood there, baffled as to what had really went down with Dylan, she decided to get clarification from him. She turned and walked to the closed door of his room and was about to go in until she heard - 

**  
** **Theme Song: "Wilder Wein" ~ Rammstein (piano cover)/ "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails {Still}**

 

Dylan sobbing, sobbing loudly and excessively from inside his room. She thought to open the door, to go in and console him but then she thought maybe at that moment, he needed time, he needed space to unleash all the emotions that were inside him from whatever happened during that day.   
  
  
Inside his room, Dylan was lying across his bed, his black, trenchcoat slung over a chair next to his bed, and he was sobbing, sobbing excessively, sobbing and unleashing all of his hurt, his pain, his sadness, and not just from that particular day, but from his entire life. God was he a soul in such inner, emotional torment, torment that felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives repeatedly, every single day. Why? Why did the students and teachers at Columbine treat him like they did? Why couldn't he just be accepted? Furthermore, why couldn't he just be happy in his life? The more he thought about this, the more he cried, the harder he cried. He felt like being "Mr. Cutter" at that moment, but not just cutting to ease his mental and emotional pain at that moment, but cutting to end his life at that moment. That's right, Dylan was in so much pain at that moment, that he wasn't sure if he could wait until NBK. At that moment, he just felt like ending it now. So his mind and his emotions could finally be at peace, because at the present moment, they weren't.   
  
Hell, he hadn't cried as hard as he was crying at that moment since he was the January incident. He was crying so hard and so excessively that he knew he could be heard by his mother outside of his room, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was hurting, he was hurting deeply inside and he was - at that moment, unleashing all of the hurt and emotion that he had ever felt in his entire life, from the moment he first knew how to speak, how to walk, how to interact with other humans. He was hurting and he was sure that nothing, no nothing on this Earth could ever take away all the hurt, all the pain and all that sadness that he had forever locked within him. 

* * *

 

 

**Theme Song: "Nothing Else Matters" ~ Metallica/ "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails {Still}**

 

As Eric walked in his parents' house, he rolled his eyes in disdain as he heard his father and mother laughing about - something or the other while in the kitchen. With speed, Eric hurried past the kitchen and rushed upstairs to his bedroom. When he walked in his bedroom, he closed the door shut behind him and leaned up against the door with his eyes closed and a frown. Goddamn, he had, had bad days before but this one really took the cake. This day was the one that really affected him like no other. Why was that? Eric didn't know but it just did. As he walked away from his closed door, he headed for the bathroom in his room. Upon entering, he quickly took off all of his clothes and jumped into the shower, and as hot water sprayed down on him, he leaned his hands up against the shower wall in front of him, dropped his head down and just lost himself mentally and emotionally in the pulsating feel of hot water on him. 

It wasn't long before Eric began to have mental flashbacks of the events of the day at Columbine, each flashback striking him with a strong feel of emotional hurt and pain. By the time he was hit with the final flashback of the day, he had broken down into sobs, heavy, excessive sobs, sobs that caused him to spin around and drop to the floor of the shower with his knees curled up to his chest while sobbing. For Eric, this was a long time coming. It had been a long, long while since Eric had cried this hard. The last time, in fact was during the January incident, but there he was at that moment, crying excessively, and loudly. The harder and the more he cried, the more he could feel his emotional pain swallowing him up, like a hungry, vicious shark, devouring its prey.   
  
He wished he could say it felt good to cry over what occurred to him that day but it didn't. It only made him feel worse. It made him feel horrible that the kids and the teachers at Columbine treated him and Dylan like shit. Goddamn, what did he and Dylan ever do to them to be treated so fucking badly? The more Eric thought on those thoughts, the harder he cried, the more he cried. In that moment, just as with Dylan, the thought of suicide came into his mind, the thought of ending the existence that everyone hated. Eric felt there was nothing left for him in the world anyway. His parents' didn't really love him, especially his father, they just tolerated him, but whom they really loved was Kevin. Eric had no friends except Dylan, no girls wanted to be with him. So what was the use of living? Of Going on?   
  
As Eric wiped away streaming tears with his trembling hand - only to have more to come streaming down, he was seconds away from getting out of that shower, getting dressed and then going to his closet, getting the gun he had hidden away on his top shelf and blowing his head off - but he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to dare die and let all of those who had fucked him and Dylan over live, let them continue onward and then do other teens who would enter Columbine High the same way, come the fall of 1999. No if Eric was going to die, he was going to first take every motherfucker at Columbine High with him, and if he killed that bastard Sheriff Walsh during the entire process, that would be a plus.   
  
Yup, as Eric stood to his feet in the shower and wiped away more remaining tears, the thought of enacting revenge gave him the strength he needed. It also instantly took him out of Eric Harris and straight into his alter personality "REB" at that moment. Oh yeah, they had their fun that day at Columbine, but Eric would show them, he and Dylan both would show them. They both would show everyone at Columbine that sometimes when you fuck with people too much, it just might come back and backfire on your ass. 

After washing and then rinsing himself off, Eric yanked back the shower curtains with anger and with a driven purpose for what he was about to do next, which was plan. He was determined to get dressed and then sit on his living room floor and make the final plans for NBK, NBK - the day when all of Columbine would wish to high fuck that they had never, ever bullied him and Dylan. NBK - the day when all of Columbine would feel the full, god-like wrath of REB and VoDKa, the day that would make Columbine High and Eric and Dylan infamous - forever. 

 

 

                                                                                                            **~ The End ~**


End file.
